


Жизнь без тебя — не жизнь (Life without you, is not life)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Injured Sherlock, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Lovers before the fall, M/M, Memory Loss, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Они были вместе еще до Падения. Всего несколько недель, но все же вместе. Это были лучшие несколько недель для Джона. Он любил каждое мгновение, каждое объятие на диване, каждое прикосновение и каждый поцелуй, от которого замирало сердце. Но этому не суждено было случиться, думал он.Шерлок возвращается через два года, травмированный и в коме.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life without you, is not life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534901) by [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33). 



> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

Они были вместе еще до Падения. Всего несколько недель, но все же вместе. Это были лучшие несколько недель для Джона. Он любил каждое мгновение, каждое объятие на диване, каждое прикосновение и каждый поцелуй, от которого замирало сердце. _Но этому не суждено случиться,_ думал он.

Как бы Джон хотел, быть достаточно хорошим для великого Шерлока Холмса! Достаточно для того, чтобы ему не пришлось прыгать в тот роковой день.

Именно эта мысль заставляла его прикладываться к бутылке каждый вечер. Возможно, если бы его последними словами Шерлоку не были — **«Ты** — **машина!»** , может быть, он все еще был бы здесь, с ним. Джон любил, все еще любил Шерлока всеми фибрами своей души, но, возможно, Шерлок не любил его. Они никогда не говорили этого друг другу до того, как Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши Бартса. Может быть, он был просто еще одним экспериментом Шерлока, который не сработал. Может быть... Может быть...

Это ни к чему не привело. Ему нужно прекратить думать об этом. Джон выплеснул остатки виски в стакан, третий за сегодняшний вечер, и, возможно, он скоро провалится в сон без сновидений. Может быть... Всего лишь может быть...

Джон услышал, как телефон, лежащий на кофейном столике в гостиной, оповестил о входящем сообщении. Он взглянул на часы, висевшие на стене в кухне, где он сидел. Час ночи. Кто мог написать в такой поздний час?

Джон прошел в соседнюю комнату и разблокировал телефон, чтобы проверить сообщение.

**Я полагаю, нам нужно поговорить. Мне стало кое-что известно. МХ**

« _Наглый мерзавец_ », — подумал Джон, глядя на свой телефон. Два года прошло с тех пор, как Шерлок прыгнул, и теперь ему нужно поговорить с ним.

_«Майкрофт может отвалить»_ , — подумал он, положив телефон обратно и направляясь в спальню. Джон уже подумывал о том, чтобы отключиться прямо в одежде, даже не переодеваясь.

С кофейного столика донесся еще один сигнал. Джон подождал, пытаясь решить, хочет ли он проверить сообщение или нет. Третий сигнал. Любопытство взяло верх, и он вернулся к телефону.

**Вы наверняка захотите услышать то, что я должен сказать. МХ**

**Садитесь в машину, Джон**. **МХ**

_Ты, должно быть шутишь, конечно, снаружи уже ждет машина. Блядь,_ — подумал Джон, хватая пальто, ключи и выходя за дверь. Он выскажет Майкрофту все, что думает, хочет он того или нет. Хорошо, что в этот момент Джон был только навеселе, а не совсем пьян.

Когда он вышел на улицу, его и правда уже ждала черная машина. Джон открыл дверь и скользнул на заднее сиденье, немного удивившись, когда обнаружил там Майкрофта.

— Ну, я здесь, что же было такого срочного, что не могло подождать до утра? В смысле, прошло всего два года с тех пор, как мы разговаривали в последний раз. — Джон не скрывал сарказма в своем голосе.

— Добрый вечер, Джон. Я приношу свои извинения за отсутствие разговоров, и за поздний час, но вы имеете право знать. — Тут Майкрофт сделал паузу, словно обдумывая свои слова, что было на него совсем не похоже.

— Я имею право знать что, Майкрофт? Что происходит? Два года молчания, а теперь ты вытаскиваешь меня посреди ночи? Куда мы едем?

— Произошли определенные изменения и будет только справедливо, если вы об этом узнаете. — И снова Майкрофт выдержал паузу. — Это не так должно было случиться, он должен был сам вам сказать. — продолжал Майкрофт практически разговаривая с самим собой, а не с Джоном.

— Кто Майкрофт? Кто должен был мне что-то сказать? — Джон злился, он уже начал терять остатки того небольшого количества терпения, что оставалось сегодня вечером.

— Джон... Шерлок жив, и так было с самого падения.

Больше Джон ничего не слышал, он почувствовал, что жизнь просто остановилась. Сердце провалилось в желудок. Шерлок был жив. _Жив_! Все это время никто не посчитал, что Джон имеет право знать, и даже не подумал сказать ему. Он догадался, что получил ответ на вопрос, — любит его Шерлок или нет. Последние два года Шерлок был жив, живя бог знает где, без Джона и ничего ему не говорил. Просто оставил его позади, в то время как весь мир Джона был разрушен. Его сердце оказалось разбито еще сильнее, Джон не думал, что это вообще возможно, но это было так. Он едва мог дышать, грудная клетка словно проваливалась внутрь тела. Джон прижал руку к груди, желая, чтобы боль прекратилась, и он снова смог бы вздохнуть.

И тут он заметил, что Майкрофт все еще с ним разговаривает.

— Притормози. Значит, Шерлок жив, но в больнице и в коме? — спросил Джон, все еще держась за грудь. Возможно, Шерлок не просто лежал где-нибудь на пляже, наслаждаясь свободой от Джона.

Майкрофт бросил на Джона взгляд, полный чего? Печали? Беспокойства? О, это не могло зайти так далеко, Майкрофт никогда не выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Его нашли во время рейда МИ-6, направленного на поимку известного наркобарона в Сербии, два дня назад. Он вообще не должен был находиться в этой стране. Он в коме с тех пор, как его вывезли.

Джон едва сдерживал свой гнев и обиду. Все это время Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок жив, и только сейчас решил рассказать ему об этом.

— Я не мог рассказать, Джон. Я прошу прощения.

Черт бы побрал братьев Холмс и их умение читать мысли.

— Итак, мы направляемся туда, верно? Чтобы увидеть... увидеть его? — Джон даже не смог выговорить имя.

— Да, мы уже подъезжаем.

— Хорошо. — Джон попытался обуздать свой гнев и не обращать внимания на боль в груди. Он просто хотел увидеть его снова. Он разберется с ложью и эмоциями после.

— Джон, прежде чем мы войдем, есть еще кое-что, что вы должны знать... Есть шанс, что он не очнется, а если очнется, то могут быть провалы в памяти, — добавил Майкрофт, когда машина остановилась перед больницей.

Беда не приходит одна. Насколько сильные повреждения получил Шерлок? Что случилось с ним во время отсутствия? Что он делал все эти два года? Джон хотел получить ответы на все эти и многие другие вопросы, но сначала он просто хотел увидеть его. Увидеть Шерлока еще раз. Не в виде бестелесного духа, являвшегося Джону каждую ночь во снах.

Майкрофт проводил Джона до палаты Шерлока и остановился.

— Я должен посоветоваться с его врачами и предупредить их, что вас должны держать в курсе его состояния и у вас есть на то мое разрешение. — С этими словами Майкрофт развернулся и ушел, оставив Джона наедине с Шерлоком.

Прежде чем открыть дверь и войти в палату, Джон приготовился к тому, что увидит.

Шерлок, подключенный к паре аппаратов, лежал на кровати и спал. Его красивые вьющиеся волосы были коротко подстрижены и выбриты с той стороны, где на голове виднелись швы. Лицо и руки были в синяках от многочисленных порезов и ссадин, как же Джон хотел бы снова оказаться в объятиях этих рук. Идеальные губы Шерлока, его лук Купидона, навевавший воспоминания о страстных поцелуях на диване, разбиты и потрескались.

Обеспокоенный тем, насколько сильно пострадало тело Шерлока, скрытое под больничной рубашкой и одеялами, Джон подошел ближе к кровати, чтобы взять Шерлока за ладонь. Даже его руки не избежали ужасной пытки, через которую прошел Шерлок: заметны были не только ушибы, но и сломанный мизинец правой руки. Осторожно взяв Шерлока за руку, Джон почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Как же он хотел снова ощутить прикосновение этих рук на себе, или почувствовать, как они ведут его сквозь место преступления, или смотреть, как они берут скрипку Шерлока и часами играют музыку только для Джона, пока они, сидя у камина, наслаждаются обществом друг друга.

— Почему, Шерлок? Почему ты симулировал падение и оставил меня? Ты же знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя... Я больше не нужен тебе? — Джон опустился на стул рядом с кроватью Шерлока, все еще держа его за руку, прижался лбом к их сцепленным рукам и дал волю слезам.

Через мгновение он встанет и проверит карту Шерлока, может быть даже поговорит с его доктором, но сейчас, держа за руку единственного человека, которого когда-либо любил, Джон просто позволит душевной боли, скопившейся за последние два года, излиться.

В течение всего следующего месяца Джон оставался в больнице и проводил рядом с Шерлоком каждый день и ночь, уходя только поесть и принять душ. Майкрофт привез ему одежду и другие необходимые вещи. Он также рассказал о трех снайперах для Джона, Грега и миссис Хадсон, которыми Мориарти угрожал Шерлоку. Именно этим Шерлок и занимался последние два года — уничтожал сеть Мориарти по частям.

Гнев Джона утих, но вместо него пришла обида на того, что Шерлок ничего не сказал перед тем, как исчезнуть. Он просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок проснулся и вернулся к нему, хотя понятия не имел, где они сейчас находятся и хочет ли его Шерлок по-прежнему.

Прошел месяц, одна неделя и три дня с тех пор, как они нашли Шерлока. Его раны зажили, синяки исчезли, а кудри снова стали почти прежней длины.

Джон сидел в палате Шерлока и читал книгу, когда заметил, что его рука шевельнулась, и глаза пришли в движение под веками. Джон практически выронил книгу и пододвинулся к Шерлоку.

— Шерлок? Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь? — спрашивал Джон голосом, полным надежды.

Шерлок открыл глаза и сфокусировал на нем взгляд, сканируя сверху до низу.

— Афганистан или Ирак?

— Что? Афганистан. Шерлок? Ты... ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил Джон, затаив дыхание, в то время как сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Вы явно армейский врач, комиссован домой из Афганистана, после ранения в плечо. Оно по-прежнему беспокоит вас почти каждый день, хотя прошло уже некоторое время, — заявил Шерлок.

Господи, как же Джон скучал по звуку его голоса и ясным выводам.

— Кроме того, вы явно не мой врач и не работаете в этой больнице, так что могу я спросить, что вы делаете в моей палате? — продолжил Шерлок.

— В некотором смысле нет, я не твой врач. Я — Джон Ватсон. Я твой друг. — Джон ответил так спокойно, как только мог, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало никаких эмоций.

— Друг?! У меня нет друзей! Где мой невыносимый брат? — отрезал Шерлок, и в его глазах появилось выражение, которого Джон не видел уже очень давно.

Джон слегка склонил голову и почувствовал, как упало сердце: Шерлок его не помнил.

— Я позову твоего врача и Майкрофта, — сказал Джон, направляясь к двери и вытаскивая из кармана телефон.

**Он очнулся. Немедленно приезжай. ДВ**

**Уже в пути. МХ**

**Он не помнит? МХ**

**Нет. ДВ**

Направив врачей к Шерлоку, Джон опустился в кресло рядом с палатой и стал ожидать Майкрофта. Он чувствовал себя так, будто была надежда, а теперь он снова потерял его, как будто Шерлок падал, а Джон все еще не мог спасти его...

Он услышал, как Майкрофт идет по коридору, постукивая зонтиком рядом с собой. Джон поднял глаза и увидел сожаление на его лице.

— Мне очень жаль, Джон. Позвольте мне узнать мнение врачей, — сказал Майкрофт и прошел в палату закрыв за собой дверь.

Джон сидел и ждал, когда выйдет Майкрофт. Он знал, что тоже может быть там, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он просто сидел и думал о том, что же будет делать теперь, когда Шерлок его не помнит. Вернутся ли однажды эти воспоминания? Или, возможно, они могли бы начать все сначала. Хотя это совершенно размажет Джона: возвращение к дружбе после того, как они стали чем-то большим друг другу. Сможет ли он вынести это ради Шерлока?

Из мыслей его вырвал Шерлок, кричащий на врачей и Майкрофта.

— _Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что я потерял последние пять лет воспоминаний?!_ — Услышал он крик Шерлока.

Джон закрыл лицо руками, жалея, что не может быть рядом с Шерлоком. Может быть, ему стоит просто уйти, Майкрофт свяжется с ним и сообщит все новости. Впрочем, мысль о крохотной квартирке, которая ждала его, тоже не была приятной.

Через полчаса Майкрофт покинул палату Шерлока.

— Мне кажется, доктор Ватсон, что мой брат помнит все, кроме последних пяти лет.

Джон слышал, как Шерлок выкрикнул эти слова, но, когда Майкрофт подтвердил их, ему стало еще больнее. Пять лет назад — то самое время, когда они вот-вот должны были встретиться в той лаборатории здесь, в Бартсе.

— Врачи думают, что память вернется? — спросил Джон, затаив дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— Они действительно думают, что есть шанс, что воспоминания могут вернутся со временем. Мне жаль. Я знаю, как сильно вы заботились о моем брате.

— Заботился о нем? Я _любил_ его больше всего на свете. — Джон сделал паузу. — Я все еще люблю его, — добавил он тихо.

Майкрофт лишь кивнул в ответ, развернулся и направился к посту медсестры.

Джон подождал, пока все покинут палату, прежде чем снова войти.

Казалось, Шерлок спал, поэтому Джон начал тихо собирать свои вещи. Оставаться здесь больше не было смысла, раз уж Шерлок очнулся и все равно не знал, кто он такой.

Джон не был уверен, что ему теперь делать; больше месяца он только и думал о том, что Шерлок придет в себя и все будет в порядке. Он думал о том, какими ужасными были эти два года и как близко он был к тому, чтобы покончить со всем.

Он повернулся, чтобы поднять свою книгу, которая упала на стул рядом с кроватью, и обнаружил, что Шерлок пристально смотрит на него.

— Извини, мне нужно собрать свои вещи, а потом я уйду, — быстро проговорил Джон, не в силах скрыть печаль в своем голосе.

— Майкрофт сказал, что мы в самом деле друзья, хотя мне трудно в это поверить, потому что у меня никогда не было друзей, — задумчиво проронил Шерлок.

Джон знал, что это правда, и сердце защемило от этих слов. Он решил, что Шерлок должен знать, что был любим, даже если он не помнит ни Джона, ни того, кем они были раньше.

— Да, это правда, Шерлок, мы были друзьями, лучшими друзьями, и незадолго до... ну, до того, как ты исчез два года назад, мы стали немногим больше, чем друзья. — Он замолчал, поймав недоверчивый взгляд Шерлока. Джон гадал, что может прочесть Шерлок на его лице.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным быть моим другом или кем-то большим, — продолжил Джон. — Я хочу, чтобы ты не торопился, поправлялся, и потом только решил.

С этими словами он отвернулся, взял свою сумку и направился к двери, задержавшись на мгновение, чтобы оглянуться на Шерлока.

— Ты должен знать, что жизнь без тебя — для меня не жизнь, — тихо добавил Джон, прежде чем выйти за дверь.

Это было самое трудное, что Джон когда-либо делал. Он не хотел заставлять Шерлока делать то, чего он не хочет или о чем пожалеет позже. Поэтому он ушел, оставив свое сердце позади, ведь оно всегда будет принадлежать Шерлоку.


	2. Бейкер-стрит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлока выписывают из больницы, и Джон возвращается.

_— Шерлок!! Шерлок!!! Н-е-е-е-т!!! — кричал Джон, подбегая к фасаду Бартса, заранее зная, что там увидит. Только Шерлок не лежал окровавленный на земле, а стоял в своем длинном пальто и шарфе. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Джона с озадаченным выражением на лице. Джон заметил, что половина кудрявой головы Шерлока выбрита, а наложенные швы кровоточат._

_— Простите, кажется, мы не встречались? — Он протянул Джону сильно изрезанную и кровоточащую руку._

Джон сел в постели, выкрикивая имя Шерлока, с бешено колотящимся сердцем — еще один кошмар, уже несколько недель не было ничего подобного. В основном потому, что он спал в больничной палате Шерлока до вчерашнего дня, когда Шерлок очнулся и не вспомнил его.

Джон попытался снова лечь, надеясь проспать несколько часов без сновидений и взглянул на часы на ночном столике — они показывали шесть часов утра. Вздохнул, потирая сонные глаза ладонями, — в принципе, вполне уже можно было и не ложится.

Пройдя на кухню включил чайник — выпить чая. Ему действительно нужно подумать о возвращении на работу; может стоит позвонить Саре и спросить, нужен ли он им еще на несколько дней в неделю. Когда чайник уже начал закипать, Джон услышал, как в спальне телефон оповестил о пришедшем сообщении.

Звук от телефона и шум от чайника заставил его подпрыгнуть в тишине утра. Черт, этот сон действительно потряс его, подумал Джон, выключая чайник и направляясь к телефону.

**Я хотел сообщить вам, что Шерлока выпишут в пятницу. Я беспокоюсь, что без вас он может снова обратиться к наркотикам. Может быть, вы согласитесь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы побыть с ним? Я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого и, конечно, заплачу вам за это время. МХ**

Глядя на сообщение, Джон усмехнулся последней фразе. Предложение Майкрофта заплатить ему за заботу о Шерлоке было оскорбительным. Но сможет ли Джон вернуться обратно на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы жить с Шерлоком? Спать в своей старой комнате наверху вместо того, чтобы делить комнату с Шерлоком внизу? Насколько это будет трудно? Быть рядом с ним каждый день, не имея возможности прикоснуться или поцеловать? Ощущать, как сердце медленно разрывается на части каждый раз, когда Шерлок не вспомнит его. Но жить без Шерлока, пока он был мертв, тоже не получалось.

Джон покачал головой и ущипнул себя за переносицу, стараясь не думать о том, сколько раз за это время он таращился на свой пистолет и думал о том, чтобы покончить со всем этим.

**Мне не нужны твои деньги. Я сделаю это для него. ДВ**

**Спасибо, Джон. Завтра я пришлю грузчиков. Дайте мне знать, если еще что-нибудь понадобится. МХ**

Джон допил чай и оглядел свою маленькую квартирку, он был рад выбраться отсюда, но никогда не думал, что снова переступит порог Бейкер-стрит. И все же он собирался вернуться к Шерлоку после того, как два года думал, что тот мертв, больше месяца пролежал в коме, а затем очнулся, но совсем не помнил Джона.

Во второй половине дня, в пятницу Джон стоял перед домом 221Б по Бейкер-стрит и смотрел на входную дверь, держа в руках коробку с вещами. Воспоминания начали захлестывать его — много хороших и несколько очень плохих. Джон потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от плохих и удержать хорошие, хотя даже они причиняли боль. «Держи себя в руках, Ватсон. Это только начало», — подумал он, доставая из кармана ключи и отпирая дверь.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он получил новую порцию воспоминаний: как гнался за Шерлоком вверх по лестнице только для того, чтобы остановиться и притянуть его к себе для страстного поцелуя, или как Шерлок притянул его в объятия, ухмыляясь, веля поторопиться и быть готовым потому, что у них было расследование или... Нет, пора было прекратить это, если Джон собирался пережить сегодняшний день. Шерлок будет здесь через несколько часов, а Джону еще нужно успеть все распаковать и привести в порядок.

Войдя в гостиную, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Шерлок уже сидит в кресле, одетый в пижамные штаны, серую футболку и синий халат. Руки сложены под подбородком, а постоянно меняющие цвет глаза следят за каждым движением и выражением лица Джона. «Это будет тяжело, как я изначально и предполагал», — подумал Джон, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается знакомая боль.

Шерлок поднял голову, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но потом передумал.

Джон на мгновение задержался, наблюдая за ним, стараясь сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение, а затем повернулся, чтобы отнести коробку наверх, в свою старую комнату. Он не был в этой комнате с тех пор, как они с Шерлоком стали парой, и он переехал в комнату внизу.

После того, как Шерлок «умер», Джон попытался жить здесь без него, но это стало слишком болезненно. После одной действительно плохой ночи, когда он, сидя в своем кресле таращился на пустое кресло Шерлока, почти целый час и прижимал дуло пистолета к виску. На следующее утро он решил собрать вещи и съехать, оставив все вещи Шерлока, кроме одной рубашки, которая пахла им.

Эта рубашка лежала в коробке, которую Джон сейчас держал в руках.

— Джон?

Джон остановился, не оборачиваясь, по-прежнему спиной к Шерлоку, опустив голову, и смотрел в пол. 

— Я знаю, что Майкрофт просил тебя быть здесь на случай, если у меня случится рецидив, он, конечно, может проваливать. Мне не нужна нянька.

Джон просто кивнул и продолжил подниматься по лестнице, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, которые жгли глаза и угрожали пролиться по щекам. Видеть Шерлока, сидящего в своем кресле и сердящегося на Майкрофта за то, что тот попросил Джон жить здесь снова, было очень тяжело. Все, что Джон хотел сделать, это бросить коробку, которую держал, и притянуть Шерлока в объятия. Прижать его к себе и почувствовать, как бьется сердце, но Шерлок не помнил, что между ними было, и не оценил бы порыв Джона.

Поэтому он просто продолжил подниматься по лестнице и войдя в свою старую комнату поставил коробку на пол. Люди Майкрофта уже привезли все остальное сегодня утром, так что Джон начал распаковывать вещи, гадая, как долго он сможет откладывать возвращение вниз.

Он не мог оставаться здесь вечно, и согласился переехать ради Шерлока. Джон знал, что в какой-то момент придется встретиться с прошлым лицом к лицу. О Господи, музыка. Он не знал, как справиться, когда Шерлок начнет играть на скрипке, ведь он очень это любил. Шерлок играл в ту ночь, когда Джон впервые поцеловал его... Держи себя в руках, Ватсон. Однажды, в нужное время, ты будешь здесь на случай, если у него случится рецидив. Даже если он не помнит, что между вами было... Но, может быть, он вспомнит... Нет, не думать об этом, просто друзья... просто друзья. Помни об этом. Ты здесь просто как друг.

Джон закончил распаковывать вещи и, наконец, пошел вниз, полный решимости контролировать эмоции как можно лучше. Он был солдатом и мог это сделать. Надень на лицо маску капитана и будь сильными.

Джон вошел в гостиную и увидел, что Шерлок, одетый в один из своих костюмов и обтягивающую белую рубашку, сидел за столом и печатал на своем ноутбуке. То, как рубашки Шерлока облегали его тело, словно вторая кожа, всегда сводило Джона с ума. Хуже всего было теперь, когда он знал, что скрывается под этой рубашкой, но ему не позволено прикасаться к коже цвета слоновой кости, которую скрывал костюм.

— Я собираюсь заказать еду на вынос. Присоединишься? — Сказал он, быстро поворачивая к кухне.

Шерлок только пожал плечами, безразлично махнув рукой не поднимая глаз.

— Вот только не надо этого, я уверен, ты не ел весь день, — возразил Джон.

Шерлок оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Джона со странным озадаченным выражением лица, глаза забегали, когда он ухмыльнулся.

— Ты собираешься меня кормить? — спросил он, выделяя голосом последнее слово и бросая вызывающий взгляд на Джона.

Джон остановился по пути на кухню и обернулся к Шерлоку, ловя его взгляд.

— Послушай, я пытаюсь быть твоим другом... Друзья заботятся друг о друге, — произнес Джон стиснув зубы, продолжая двигаться к ящику, в котором лежали меню еды на вынос.

— Что думаешь на счет китайской? — спросил он через плечо, роясь в ящике в поисках меню того места, вниз по улице, которое они так любили.

— Только если оттуда, дальше по улице, — ответил Шерлок, стоя всего в нескольких футах от Джона, надевая пальто и шарф.

— Ты куда собрался?

— Прогуляться.

— Я думал, мы собирались заказать на вынос.

— Нет, это ты заказываешь на вынос. — С этими словами Шерлок выскочил за дверь и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

— Эй, Шерлок! — крикнул Джон, несмотря на то, что слышал, как захлопнулась входная дверь. «Ну что ж, первый день пока проходит отлично», — подумал Джон, хмурясь и диктуя заказ, рассчитывая и на Шерлока тоже, если он вдруг вернется вовремя.

Заказ привезли через некоторое время, и Джон сел на диван, чтобы поесть и посмотреть всякую ерунду по телеку, не переставая при этом беспокоиться о Шерлоке. Возможно, ему стоило пойти с ним. Нет, лучше подождать, он напишет Майкрофту, если Шерлок не придет домой позже.

Джон уснул на диване и проснулся оттого, что Шерлок накрыл его одеялом.

— Сколько время? — Спросил он.

— Начало третьего, — раздалось в темноте.

— Где ты был?

— …

— Шерлок? — Джон, все еще сонный, с трудом сел.

— Мне нужно было подумать, проветрить голову. Ложись спать. Утром я буду все еще здесь.

Джон сонно кивнул, наполовину уснув, и скользнул обратно на диван, поплотнее завернувшись в одеяло, которым его укрыл Шерлок. Засыпая, ему показалось, что он чувствует легчайшее прикосновение пальцев к своим волосам.

_Было много крови, очень много. С такой кровопотерей этот солдат долго не протянет. Джону нужно было остановить кровотечение, но рана на затылке была ужасна. Он перевернул мужчину, чтобы поддержать его, но увидел только мертвые глаза Шерлока, уставившиеся на него снизу вверх._

_Нет!!! Шерлок!!!_

— Джон! Джон!!! Проснись!

Джон слышал, как Шерлок зовет его. Как такое вообще возможно? Прямо сейчас Шерлок лежал у него на руках, а из головы текла кровь. Слишком много крови.

Джон чувствовал, как его трясут сильные руки.

— Джон, ты должен проснуться! — снова позвал его Шерлок.

— Шерлок? — Голос Джона был хриплым, когда он положил руки поверх Шерлоковых, лежащих у него на плечах, и медленно открыл полные слез глаза, чтобы увидеть его, стоящего на коленях возле дивана, с озабоченным выражением на лице и глазами полными беспокойства.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, и я пытался осторожно разбудить тебя. Ты выкрикивал мое имя. — Шерлок казался встревоженным, и в его голосе слышались нотки паники.

Джон протянул руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по щеке, прежде чем вспомнил, что не должен этого делать.

— Прости, если я тебя напугал. Теперь я в порядке. — С этими словами Джон перевернулся лицом к спинке дивана, стараясь, чтобы Шерлок не заметил слез, подступивших к глазам.

Это был только первый день, а он уже дважды плакал: когда Шерлок ушел и когда ему приснился жуткий кошмар. Может быть, Майкрофту стоит нанять кого-нибудь другого пожить здесь. Джон не был уверен, что выживет такими темпами.


	3. Неуловимые воспоминания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второй день, это был всего лишь второй день... Его бедное разбитое сердце. Как только Джон мог подумать, что он сможет стать Шерлоку просто другом?

Джон проснулся от звука смычка, протягиваемого по металлическим струнам и исполняющего самую красивую и грустную музыку. Он слышал, как грациозные пальцы скользят вперед и назад, в то время, как композиция вливалась в комнату, заполняя каждый уголок. Этот звук заставил его сердце сжаться от тоски по своему Шерлоку, по этому смычку и этим пальцам, которые с таким же успехом могли бы играть на его сердечных струнах.

Шерлок уже встал и играл на скрипке, судя по свету, просачивающемуся сквозь одеяло, рассвет только что наступил. Джон натянул одеяло еще выше на голову, желая закрыть уши. Он мысленно представил себе Шерлока, стоящего у окна спиной к Джону, скорее всего одетого в пижаму и халат, полностью поглощенного музыкой.

_Второй день, это был всего лишь второй день._.. Его бедное разбитое сердце. Как только он мог подумать, что сможет стать Шерлоку просто другом?

Прошлой ночью, после того как Шерлок разбудил его от кошмара и оставил одного по просьбе Джона, Джон решил не уходить в спальню наверху. Что-то в том, чтобы спать там, наверху, было не так. В тот момент Джон даже не был уверен, сможет ли он остаться на Бейкер-стрит.

Бейкер-стрит всегда была ему домом, но сейчас квартира больше похожа на коробку воспоминаний, полную мечтаний, которые были просто недосягаемы, дразня его всем, что у него было раньше, прежде чем напомнить, что все это потеряно.

Быть так близко и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к Шерлоку — уже только это убивало Джона.

_Боже, это был всего лишь второй день._

Джон быстро сбросил одеяло и, не глядя на Шерлока, направился по коридору в ванную чтобы принять душ. Ему нужно было на минуту отвлечься от музыки и исполняющего ее человека. Он стоял под струями воды, стараясь не думать ни о том, ни о другом, до тех пор, пока вода не станет холодной и ему придется либо вылезти, либо замерзнуть. Выйдя из душа, он выругался, что не догадался взять с собой одежду. Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, он поспешил пройти через кухню, едва не столкнувшись с Шерлоком, направлявшимся в спальню.

Шерлок схватил его за плечи, и Джон чуть не упал. От прикосновения рук к обнаженной коже его словно пронзила молния и стало интересно, почувствовал ли Шерлок разряд, потому как отпустил его почти так же быстро, как и схватил. На мгновение они застыли, просто глядя друг на друга, а потом Шерлок быстро обогнул Джона и почти бегом бросился в свою комнату.

Джон проводил его взглядом, прежде чем снова заставить свои ноги двигаться, и направился вверх по лестнице, чтобы одеться. Весь остаток дня Шерлок не выходил из своей комнаты. Каждый раз, когда Джон подходил к его двери проверить, он слышал, как Шерлок печатает на своем компьютере, но ни разу не ответил Джону.

С Шерлоком все должно происходить медленно, он еще не привык к тому, что у него есть друг. В тот раз у них все было так просто. Но сейчас все было по-другому — Шерлок стал еще более замкнутым, как запертая комната, в которую Джон не мог попасть. Оставив ему еду и чай под дверью, Джон, наконец, сдался и устроился на диване, смотря ерунду по телику, пока не заснул.

_Джон почувствовал, как руки Шерлока обвились вокруг него во время сна: одна очутилась под головой, другая обняла за талию, а пальцы переплелись с пальцами Джона, прижимая обе руки к груди. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок крепко обнимает его, зарывается носом в волосы, дышит ему в ухо и шепчет: «У меня есть ты», прежде чем целует в шею. В объятиях любимого Джон чувствовал себя в тепле и безопасности. Он хотел остаться так навечно, полностью опутанный Шерлоком. Его запах окружал Джона со всех сторон, их ноги переплелись, когда они прижались друг к другу._

— _Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Не оставляй меня._

— _Никогда, мой Джон._

— Шерлок! Ты уже встал?! — крикнул Грег, прежде чем начать подниматься по лестнице.

Джон проснулся в одиночестве, чувствуя, что руки Шерлока больше не обнимают, а спина болит от еще одной ночи, проведенной на диване. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как он вернулся домой, а он все еще не мог заснуть наверху. Они с Шерлоком танцевали вокруг друг друга, почти не разговаривая, черт возьми, они почти не бывали вдвоем в одной комнате. Джон не представлял, что делать, и каждый день еще одна часть его сердца оказывалась разбита. Возможно, совсем скоро, не останется того, что можно было бы разбить, но он все равно не мог оставить Шерлока.

— Да, инспектор Лестрейд, — отозвался Шерлок, заходя в гостиную из кухни. Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что Шерлок, поняв, что он провел еще одну ночь на диване, смотрит на него с каким-то странным выражением, но потом он прошел дальше и сел в кресло, сложив руки под подбородком. Прекрасные длинные пальцы, что так крепко держали Джона во сне прошлой ночью. Он все еще чувствовал их на груди, в том месте где прижимал руку.

Когда в комнату вошел Лестрейд, Джон медленно встал и направился на кухню приготовить чай.

— Надеюсь, ты не занят, у меня есть дело, — сказал Лестрейд, переводя взгляд с Джона на Шерлока. — Оно немного похоже на то, что вы раскрыли несколько лет назад.

Шерлок резко поднял глаза на инспектора, и Джон увидел, как в них заплясали огоньки надежды наконец-то взяться за расследование.

— Вы придете? — спросил Лестрейд, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Шерлок, вставая и поправляя свой пиджак, а затем посмотрел на Джона. — Мы поедем за тобой на такси, Джону нужно подготовиться. Напиши мне адрес и детали.

Джон был удивлен, что Шерлок захотел взять его с собой после почти целой недели молчания. Отказавшись от идеи выпить чай, Джон поднялся наверх, переодеться, в то время как Лестрейд, спускаясь вниз, набирал сообщение Шерлоку. Вернувшись, Джон застал Шерлока за обсуждением деталей расследования по телефону.

— Ты помнишь «Дело о неуловимой наследнице», Джон? В начале недели я прочитал запись в твоем блоге о нем. Лестрейд говорит, что обстоятельства этого дела похожи. — Шерлок закончил фразу и посмотрел на Джона, стоявшего в дверях.

_Помнит ли он «Дело о неуловимой наследнице»? Как бы он мог забыть его? Джон помнил каждую деталь того, что произошло после расследования, того, о чем он не поведал в блоге. Он помнил каждый прекрасный момент, когда замирало сердце от того, что Шерлок подводил их к следующему этапу отношений сразу после раскрытия предполагаемого убийства. Так вот чем Шерлок занимался всю неделю в своей комнате_ — _читал блог Джона?_ Джон заметил, что Шерлок все еще смотрит на него, скорее всего считывая его реакции, как открытую книгу.

— Эмм, да, я помню то расследование. Где она инсценировала «убийство», чтобы потом исчезнуть? — спросил Джон, и запнулся на мгновение — _разве Шерлок не сделал то же самое всего несколько недель спустя_? Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выдать эмоций, но он практически чувствовал, как пристально следят за ним проницательные глаза Шерлока.

Шерлок, кажется, недоумевает над выражением лица Джона, но продолжает рассказывать.

— Да, совершенно верно. Похоже, там же, где было найдено «тело» наследницы, нашли еще одно высокопоставленное тело. Только на этот раз Лестрейд считает, что это не подделка.

_Джон гадает, понял ли Шерлок его реакцию. Конечно, Шерлок не знал, что оно (падение) сделало с Джоном, даже если бы и помнил его. Прошло всего две недели с тех пор, как Шерлок очнулся, и Джон уже не надеялся, что что-то пробудит его воспоминания. Но что еще ему остается, как не цепляться за слабую надежду, что Шерлок когда-нибудь все же вспомнит._

— Я знаю, что лучше не пытаться отговорить тебя от расследования, но постарайся не забыть, что совсем недавно ты вышел из больницы, — надев пальто и последовав за Шерлоком вниз, напомнил Джон, зная, что тот не услышит.

Когда они сели в такси, Шерлок отложил телефон и повернул голову к Джону, внимательно оглядывая его, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Я провел всю неделю, читая в твоем блоге о нас и обо всем, что мы, по-видимому, пережили за последние пять лет. Ну, за вычетом тех двух лет, что я отсутствовал, но Майкрофт частично заполнил этот пробел тем, что знал.

Джон слегка вздрогнул при упоминании о двух годах отсутствия Шерлока, его все еще не отпустило и тот факт, что Шерлок не помнил его — совсем не помогал. Он надеялся, что Шерлок не заметит этого движения, но это был Шерлок, а он замечает все. Казалось, он задумчиво наблюдает за Джоном, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я хотел спросить тебя о природе наших отношений. В твоем блоге об этом не упоминалось, и мне стало интересно. Это я был инициатором или ты? Были ли это интимные отношения или исключительно из практических соображений? — глядя выжидающе, спросил Шерлок. Джон не был уверен, что его сердце выдержит эти объяснения.

Закрыв глаза, Джон мысленно вернулся назад и позволил себе вспомнить. От нахлынувших воспоминаний, на глаза навернулись слезы. _Он вспомнил о моментах, которые заставили его сделать первый шаг и поцеловать Шерлока той ночью. Это была идеальная ночь, они раскрыли дело, заказали китайскую еду на вынос, а потом Шерлок сыграл для Джона одну из своих любимых пьес. Сидя там и наблюдая, как Шерлок играет для него, Джон решил, что время пришло. Он всегда будет помнить взгляд Шерлока, когда тот понял, что собирается сделать Джон. От этого зрелища захватывало дух. Но все это в прошлом, и все, что у него осталось,_ — _воспоминания, которые каждый день не дают забыть то, чего больше нет._

Джон ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь сдержать слезы, и прижал другую руку к груди, желая, чтобы боль прекратилась. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока, следящего за каждым движением, за каждой слезинкой, которая чуть не упала, за… всем...

Пока Джон собирался с духом, чтобы ответить, они приехали на склад, где было найдено тело, и Шерлок перевел взгляд на здание. Дорогу перегораживала пара полицейских машин, и Джон увидел ожидающего Лестрейда.

— Пошли, Джон, нам нужно раскрыть это дело! — позвал Шерлок, выходя из такси и оставляя Джона расплачиваться. _Кое-что никогда не меняется. «По крайней мере, разговор временно откладывается»,_ — подумал Джон и последовал за Шерлоком к складу, держа курс на полицейских.

— Лестрейд, ну, что тут у вас? — сразу приступил к делу Шерлок, не теряя времени. Казалось, что он уже осматривает окрестности: дорогу, ведущую к зданию и прилегающую к нему территорию. Джон был уверен, что если и есть ключ к разгадке, то Шерлок его найдет. Лестрейд просто кивнул, пробормотал несколько подробностей, направляясь туда, где лежало тело и освобождая помещение отойдя, чтобы ответить на вопросы сержанта.

Оказавшись на месте, Джон смотрел, как Шерлок наблюдает и делает выводы со скоростью света. Ему нравилось смотреть, как работает Шерлок, как, размышляя, собирает воедино каждую мельчайшую деталь, составляя полную картину происходящего — это было великолепно.

Джон был полностью погружен в свои мысли о работе Шерлока, и не заметил, что тот больше не кружится по комнате, а стоит в нескольких футах от Джона, пристально на него глядя, и, казалось, ломает голову над какой-то неуместной деталью.

— Шерлок?

Детектив не двинулся с места, просто стоял и смотрел.

— Ты что-то понял? — спросил Джон, быстро оглядывая комнату и гадая, какую деталь только что увидел Шерлок.

— Быстрее, Джон! Мы должны догнать его, пока не стало слишком поздно! — протараторил Шерлок и выскочил из комнаты прежде, чем Джон успел спросить почему. Джон потянулся было за пистолетом, но тут же вспомнил, что не взял его. « _Ну что ж, теперь уже слишком поздно»_ , — подумал он, выбегая из комнаты, чтобы догнать Шерлока.

Вскоре они уже мчались по Лондону вместе с Лестрейдом, _должно быть, это серьезно, раз Шерлок согласился ехать в полицейской машине._ Когда они подъехали к дому, Шерлок уже объяснил, что убийца должен быть внутри, избавляется от улик, так как тело было перемещено и убийство произошло не на складе у доков.

Лестрейд с офицером пошли к парадной двери, в то время как Шерлок и Джон побежали к черному входу. Когда они медленно вошли в сад за домом, то услышали шум, доносившийся из сарая. Шерлок был впереди, когда они подкрались к двери сарая. Он повернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого Джон увидел, как глаза Шерлока расширились. Не успев среагировать, Джон услышал глухой удар по затылку, и одновременно погас свет в глазах. _Как вообще кто-то мог подкрасться к ним?_


	4. Все для меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок начинает вспоминать Джона после того, как его ударили по голове во время расследования, и Джона похищают.
> 
> Эта глава — POV Шерлока. Все, что написано курсивом, — либо воспоминания, либо мысли Шерлока.

**POV Шерлока**

_Шерлок поднял голову на звук открывающейся двери и увидел вошедшего Майка и еще одного мужчину. Очевидно, бывший армейский врач, судя по стрижке, манере держаться и тому факту, что он знал, что Бартс изменился с «его дней». Кто был этот красивый блондин с поразительными голубыми глазами? Шерлок был сразу же заинтригован, он захотел узнать каждую часть этого человека, что заставляло его сердце биться и будет ли он получать удовольствие от раскрытия преступлений? Стоп... Джон?..._

_Войдя в гостиную на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок увидел Красивого Блондина, сидящего в красном кресле у камина и жалующегося на необходимость платить по счетам. Чай уже стоял у кресла Шерлока напротив человека, печатающего на своем компьютере всего двумя пальцами. Сердце Шерлока было полно безответной любви к этому человеку, но Джон никогда не будет принадлежать ему... Почему Джон?..._

— Шерлок, очнись! Ты в порядке?!

Шерлок слышал, как Лестрейд кричит на него, и чувствовал, как проверяет пульс. Но он не хотел расставаться с воспоминаниями о Джоне. _Погодите, как же это случилось? Откуда возвращаются его воспоминания? Где он был? А где Джон?!_

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что Лестрейд стоит на коленях рядом с ним. Он лежал на траве перед сараем, к которому они подкрадывались с Джоном _. Джон! А где Джон?!_ — мысленно закричал Шерлок. Он попытался быстро сесть, оглядываясь в поисках Джона, но в голове у него крутились совсем другие мысли.

— Полегче, Шерлок. Не так быстро. Тебя довольно сильно ударили по затылку. Позволь помочь тебе, — сказал Лестрейд, помогая Шерлоку подняться, так как он сидел, прислонившись к стене сарая.

— Где Джон?! — рявкнул Шерлок, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника, — ему нужно было знать, сейчас же!

— Шерлок... ­— начал было Лестрейд. — Похоже, его забрали с собой наши подозреваемые, когда сбежали.

— Почему вы их не остановили? — Шерлок кипел от злости _, только не Джон, не только тогда, когда он начал вспоминать. Господи, как же у него раскалывалась голова. Ему нужно подумать, ему нужно понять, куда они его забрали._

— Шерлок, мы прибежали, как только услышали твой крик, но было уже слишком поздно, они ушли, — произнес Лестрейд. Он выглядел расстроенным и сердитым из-за того, что произошло, но у Шерлока не было на это времени. Ему нужно найти Джона.

Он обхватил голову руками, пытаясь унять стук в ушах. Ему нужно было подумать. _Куда они пойдут? Почему они забрали Джона? Почему он не понял, что их было двое?.. Джон... Его Джон исчез... Думай, Шерлок! Думай! О!_

— Я должен немедленно осмотреть сарай и дом! — воскликнул Шерлок, вскочив на ноги и быстро войдя в сарай.

После осмотра он увидел все, что было нужно для того, чтобы собрать все воедино и понять, куда они направятся дальше. _Держись, Джон, я иду за тобой._

— Лестрейд, пора уходить! — крикнул Шерлок, выбегая из дома и направляясь к машине Лестрейда. Вскоре они уже направлялись в аэропорт на другом конце города.

**Мне нужно, чтобы ты немедленно посадили все самолеты, вылетающие из аэропорта «Лондон-Сити»! [1] ШХ**

**На это потребуется время, братец. МХ**

**Проследи, чтобы это было сделано, Майкрофт. У них Джон. Я не потеряю его вновь. ШХ**

**Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты вспоминаешь? МХ**

**Не спрашивай то, что и так уже знаешь. Это раздражает. ШХ**

Шерлок закрыл глаза, откинул голову на спинку сиденья и мысленно приказал Лестрейду ехать быстрее. _Не позволяй им причинить Джону вред._

Появилось еще одно воспоминание:

_Играя на скрипке у окна, Шерлок видел, как Джон пристально смотрит на него, сидя в красном кресле. Взгляд Джона был мягким и полным желания. Мог ли Джон Уотсон действительно хотеть его, от этого у Шерлока по спине побежали мурашки, а сердце стало биться быстрее. Он видел, как Джон встал и медленно пошел к нему, Шерлок положил скрипку как раз в тот момент, когда подошел Джон. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда Джон поднял руку к щеке и осторожно наклонил голову Шерлока, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к губам. От соприкосновения их губ по телу Шерлока пробежали искры, и он обхватил ладонями лицо Джона. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй когда-нибудь закончился. Мой Джон... Как я мог забыть этот поцелуй?.. Прости меня..._

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что на него смотрит Лестрейд, и они все еще мчатся к аэропорту. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили с медленно возвращающимися воспоминаниями о Джоне.

— Ладно, у тебя есть вопросы. — сказал Шерлок и постарался скрыть эмоции.

— Ага. Откуда ты знаешь, что они направляются в этот аэропорт? — начал Лестрейд.

— По уликам, оставленным в доме и сарае, я понял, в каком именно аэропорту они будут. Очевидно, это должен быть аэропорт «Лондон-Сити», исходя из того, что потерпевший держал там свой частный самолет. Они собираются использовать это, чтобы сбежать из страны, если мы не попадем туда сейчас. — Шерлок почувствовал, что по мере того, как растет страх за Джона, остатки его терпения истощаются.

Он закрыл глаза, когда снова вспомнил о Джоне.

 _Они лежали на диване на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок чувствовал, как руки Джона обнимают его, в то время как его голова покоилась на здоровом плече Джона. Он только что раскрыл дело, минимум на семерку, а они были на ногах уже шестнадцать часов подряд, бегая по лондонским улицам. Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон уложил плохого парня как раз вовремя_ — _тот не успел вытащить пистолет. Шерлоку нравилось смотреть, как Джон разбирается и вырубает человека вдвое больше себя всего за несколько движений. Шерлок вспомнил, как стоял там, глядя в наполненные адреналином глаза Джона, и думал о том, как сильно он его любит и хочет только одного_ — _поцеловать прямо здесь, на глазах у всех. Вместо этого ему пришлось подождать, пока они не окажутся на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы потом притянуть его к себе для страстного поцелуя наверху лестницы. После чего они заснули на диване, обнимая друг друга._

Следующее воспоминание — _они были в лаборатории в Бартсе, и Джон кричал ему: «Ты_ — _машина!», прежде чем выскочить за дверь. Джон... Мне очень жаль, Джон, я должен защитить тебя... Люблю тебя, не могу потерять... Прости меня..._

— Шерлок? Мы приехали. Давай вернем Джона, — сказал Лестрейд, прежде чем выйти из машины и вытащить пистолет. Шерлок последовал за ним за угол ангара.

Им удалось застать подозреваемых врасплох: Лестрейд и другие офицеры надели на них наручники. Похоже, они думали, что присутствие Джона даст им гарантию для успешного побега. Вместо этого он боролся с ними всю дорогу и заставил их задержаться достаточно надолго, чтобы Шерлок и Скотленд-Ярд смогли их догнать. Шерлок лихорадочно огляделся вокруг в поисках Джона и обнаружил его в самолете связанным и с кляпом во рту.

— Джон! — крикнул он, войдя в самолет, и поспешил к нему.

— Мнгх-х…

Шерлок быстро отвязал Джона и помог ему подняться.

— Джон, это так... — начал Шерлок, но понял, что не хочет, чтобы именно так Джон узнал, что он все вспомнил. _Ну, почти все_. Вместо этого он хотел рассказать ему все дома, на Бейкер-стрит, где они будут только вдвоем.

— Шерлок? — вопросительно посмотрел на него Джон.

— Сейчас приедет скорая, — ограничился Шерлок, помогая Джону выйти из самолета и подойти к Лестрейду.

— Я не нуждаюсь в проверке. Я в полном порядке, Шерлок. Я просто хочу вернуться домой, — стиснув зубы произнес Джон.

Шерлок кивнул, так как тоже хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся домой. Он хотел сказать ему, что вспомнил о них, и тогда они снова будут вместе. Пока они шли к машине Лестрейда, Шерлок заметил, что Джон слегка прихрамывает; он знал, что Джон почти не спал с тех пор, как вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, и что отказался спать в спальне наверху.

Шерлок вспомнил, как он попросил Джона остаться в его комнате, а не спать наверху. _Это случилось после того, как он раскрыл Дело о неуловимой наследнице, и они вернулись домой, вместе упав на диван. После нескольких сонных поцелуев, чувствуя, как испаряется адреналин, Шерлок решил, что ему нужно больше, еще больше Джона. Он просто-напросто встал, протянул Джону руку и повел его по коридору в свою комнату. Вдвоем они разделись до трусов, забрались под одеяло, один потянулся к другому, они прижались, переплели ноги и руки и заснули. Это был самый спокойный сон, который Шерлок мог вспомнить, и после той ночи он никогда больше не хотел спать без Джона. На следующее утро они лежали в постели, страстно целуясь и нежно прикасаясь, исследуя тела друг друга._

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что Джон пристально смотрит на него с другого конца сидения. Его глаза были полны печали. _Скоро, Джон скоро. Им просто нужно вернуться домой. Почему так долго?.._

— Шерлок? — начал Джон.

 _О нет, Джон, нам нужно поговорить... Пожалуйста, просто подожди, пока мы не вернемся домой. Все будет хорошо. Как только ты узнаешь, что я вспомнил, все будет по_ - _прежнему. До падения, когда мы были вместе... Но что, если Джон не сможет или не захочет его простить? Шерлок об этом не подумал... Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста, подожди..._

— Я думаю, — продолжал Джон, — мне нужно на несколько дней уехать с Бейкер-стрит. Я думал, что смогу быть рядом с тобой как друг, и это убивает меня, не смотря на то, как сильно я этого хочу. Это не твоя вина, что ты не помнишь меня или нас, и я чувствую, что каждый день мы ходим на цыпочках вокруг друг друга. Мне нужно несколько дней, чтобы все утрясти.

Джон замолчал и посмотрел на Шерлока. А Шерлок надеялся, что страх того, что Джон уйдет, не отразился на его лице. _Должен ли он что-то сказать? Ждет ли Джон ответа? Да и что он мог сказать?_

— Джон, мы уже почти дома, я хотел бы поговорить об этом с тобой там. Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сказать тебе, и, если после этого, ты захочешь уйти — я пойму. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня..._

Джон молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома. Шерлок едва мог усидеть на месте, всю дорогу барабаня пальцами по подпрыгивающей ноге. Он видел, как Лестрейд следит за ними в зеркале заднего вида, но не произнес ни слова. Как только они приехали на Бейкер-стрит, Лестрейд просто сказал, что они понадобятся ему, чтобы утром дать показания, и чтобы они не забыли об этом. Шерлок не обращал на него внимания, потому что все, о чем он мог думать, — это рассказать Джону, что он вспомнил.

Когда они вошли в гостиную, Джон направился прямиком к чайнику, а Шерлок пытался решить, что лучше сказать ему, стоя или сидя в креслах, или может быть, им лучше сесть на диван? Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Джон наблюдает за ним из кухни. _Кресла, определенно их кресла..._ Шерлок сел, сложил руки под подбородком, и стал ждал, когда Джон допьет чай. Никто из них не произнес ни слова, пока чай не был заварен и они не сели напротив друг друга.

— Джон… — начал Шерлок и почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. — Я хотел, чтобы мы были дома и наедине, когда я скажу тебе это.

Джон наблюдал за ним, в его глазах теснились вопросы. Шерлок задумался, знал ли Джон то, что он собирается сказать, или же он хотел начать первым. Шерлоку нужно было покончить с этим, ему нужно было сказать Джону.

— Это было в десять часов вечера... Я играл Баха. — Шерлок почти шептал. Он увидел, как Джон резко взглянул на него. — Ты сидел в своем кресле и смотрел, как я играю — как ты это всегда делаешь. Через некоторое время ты медленно встал и подошел ко мне, ты бросил на меня такой взгляд, что мне показалось, будто твои глаза смотрят прямо мне в сердце.

Он слышал, как Джон судорожно вздохнул, когда на его лице отразилось недоверие, что Шерлок помнит все, что привело к первому поцелую. Нервы Шерлока были на пределе, но он продолжил: — Ты притянул меня к себе в умопомрачительном поцелуе. Я сразу понял, что люблю тебя больше всего на свете и всегда буду любить.

Тут он остановился и посмотрел на Джона, который сидел, обхватив голову руками, и плечи его, казалось, тряслись.

— Я так долго злился, Шерлок. Я был зол, что ты умер и оставил меня, только чтобы через два года узнать, что ты никогда не умирал. Я был зол, что ты не сказал мне, но ты был ранен и лежал в коме, так что я не мог сердиться на тебя, я просто хотел, чтобы ты поправился. Я долго думал, что ничего для тебя не значу, потому что иначе ты бы никогда не прыгнул.

Шерлок почувствовал, как из глаз потекли слезы, когда он смотрел на Джона, все еще не убравшего руки от лица. Он потянулся и положил ладони на колени Джона.

— Джон, я никогда не смогу достаточно извиниться за то, что произошло. Я вынужден был прыгнуть в тот день. Я никогда не хотел оставлять тебя и думал, что смогу решить все за несколько недель и вернуться. Чтобы найти последнего снайпера, твоего снайпера, ушло много времени... Я не мог тебе сказать, пока он был жив. После того, как я устранил его, и пытался залечить раны, меня схватили и пытали, а потом МИ-6 нашли меня.

Джон провел ладонями по лицу, вытирая слезы, и только потом поднял глаза на Шерлока. Шерлок встал, притянул Джона к себе, прижал к своей груди и прижался щекой к макушке Джона. Он почувствовал, как Джон обнял его и схватил сзади за рубашку, держась так, словно от этой хватки зависела его жизнь.

— Никогда больше не оставляй меня, Шерлок. Я люблю тебя и не думаю, что смогу пройти через это снова, — напряженным голосом произнес Джон, и Шерлок чувствовал свои слезы и слезы Джона, когда крепко обнимал его.

— Никогда, мой Джон. Я люблю тебя, я не пережил бы, если бы мы снова оказались врозь. — прошептал он на ухо Джону, прежде чем отодвинуться достаточно далеко, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на его губах. — Ты — все для меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Аэропорт «Лондон-Сити» — аэропорт с единственной полосой, предназначенной для использования самолётов с коротким взлётом и посадкой, обслуживающий преимущественно деловые районы Лондона. Расположен в районе Доклендс, Ньюэм в Восточном Лондоне, Англия, и был построен компанией Mowlem в 1986—1987 годах.


End file.
